


You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing

by Libitina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Pedophilia, Sexual Harassment, not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's trying to say something intelligent, but just ends up clearing his throat as he find himself still backing away for each step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [teen wolf kate argent/anyone, I eat boys like you for breakfast](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1296242#t1296242)

So Scott's starting to get used to being surprised by Derek Hale in the locker room after practice, and that's still not okay. Creepy, dude!

It's even more surprising when he's stepping out of the shower with just his towel around his hips and finding Allison's Aunt Kate with her arms crossed, hip cocked, and her shoulder leaning against the wall. She swings her left boot out from across the right and takes a bit more weight off the wall now that she's spotted him.

She's not wearing a gun, and he can't smell any wolfsbane on her. Then again, he'd been so busy showering, with the water, mildew, and body soap scents, that he hadn't smelled her standing here lurking. He needs to train more with Stiles. And really, he probably needs to get out of here. But he's not running into the middle of the school in just his towel unless he has no other option - after all, he's only just stopped being a social pariah.

And it's a little weird that she isn't trying to kill him, isn't it? Maybe she still doesn't know. But there's definitely something that sets his hair on end with the way she's smiling at him with her tongue caught in her teeth. Her gaze is dropping lower, and he has to check that his towel is still tied tightly the way you have to check that there isn't spinach in your teeth when someone keep staring directly at your mouth.

Maybe she's just seeing whether she thinks he's worthy of dating her niece. So it's important to stand up straight and meet her eyes. Her eyes which aren't looking anywhere near his face. And really that's a little more than most people want to know about who their relatives will be dating, isn't it? This is a bit more like being surveyed at a horse market. In theory. He's never been to a horse sale, of course. But it's invasive enough that he backs up when she finally pushes away from the wall and steps forward.

And his retreat just makes her grin even wider. There's even a bit of a laugh deep in her throat, as she tucks her head lower and looks at him like she's choosing exactly which rib to slide a knife through. Her fingers are twitching a bit as if she really would like to grab something - is she carrying a weapon? - while she comes even closer.

He's trying to say something intelligent, but just ends up clearing his throat as he find himself still backing away for each step. At least until he hits one of the benches and accidentally sits down. It's all his self preservation to not throw her away as she comes right into his space - but he can't show that he has extra strength and he just can't let her know that he has claws. His heart is beating a doubly time rhythm when her iron thighs press down over his, pinning him to the bench. He'd closing his eyes and turning away just in case he can't control his eyes, but she's grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at her. So he digs in and stays as still as he can, hoping that it will be enough that his eyes won't give him away.

Her ass is pressing down against him and she's smiling like she has won something. But she also isn't killing him, so his eyes must be fine. His hands are clutching the bench behind him to keep them out of sight. And he really wasn't expecting her to roll her hips against him, and he certainly wasn't expecting to find out that fear had him hard. It's embarrassing, and she's chuckling about what a lucky girl Allison is. And there's something not really okay about how she's tilting his head up and licking across his lips with her tongue.

But as soon as he jerks away and gives an almost involuntary shake of his head, she's laughing and standing like there was nothing more than a bit of a test. She slaps him - hard - on his back, and he is off balance enough emotionally that it isn't hard to pretend to be shaken by the force of the hit.

And then she's gone, and Scott really isn't sure he wants to tell Allison anything that will make her more sad about her aunt. But they've got a date at 9pm tonight, and he thinks he's still looking forward to it even though Aunt Kate was a bit of a creeper.


End file.
